


We'll Never Have Eden

by StarsWillWatchMeCatchFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Eden - Freeform, Gen, Humans, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsWillWatchMeCatchFire/pseuds/StarsWillWatchMeCatchFire





	We'll Never Have Eden

To whom it may concern,

          The story I want to tell you will be different from how it appears in the Book. There are no men dividing seas, or feeding millions with nothing – they were fairytales to lure children to their beds and make them behave. They must have worked in a sense; but the story I want to tell you is true. I was there and I remember every bit of it.  
          I have lived my life as best as I could, not knowing its entire purpose yet have been drawn through it like a moth to a distant flame. My understanding of my own life is slim – I am a messenger of Him, and that I am supposedly blessed with the gifts He bestowed upon me.  
          By reading this, you must understand me cipher. Do you understand me? I am sure you have many questions as to who I am, where you find yourself, or how we came to be. Only read and I will let you know.  
          Throughout the beginning and the end of His world, I sought to bring peace. They would not allow such things however – I am not like Them. A blessing in disguise, it would appear to be. Winged creatures with superior eyes and lingering words that cut deeper than their swords – I am nothing like Them.  
          Then the world ended.  
          The Garden shook for days, and fires burned for weeks. When the ash settled among the bones, we saw the outcome of our experiment – there were finally more of us than Them. They fled and hid behind their castles and high walls while we gathered, rebuilt and listened on scorched earth.  
          You must go there. She is still there. Behind the walls and the pillars, she still waits for you.  
          I cannot reveal to you any more just yet, but soon we shall meet. Take my words for now and pass them to the Others. This is how you will survive us and open the way. But please be careful – much remains in flux, and I do not know how these things will end.

          In my time, or in yours.

\- Daniel

 


End file.
